


A Daughter's Heat, A Father's Love

by Kalash93



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Aged-Up Flurry Heart, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Incest, Incest Kink, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, POV Female Character, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalash93/pseuds/Kalash93
Summary: Flurry Heart is on a diplomatic mission with her parents to Saddle Dhabi. Unfortunately, she's stuck with them while in heat. Fortunately, her daddy is more than willing to take care of his little girl.
Relationships: Flurry Heart / Shining Armor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Daughter's Heat, A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by how confined we've all been lately with Corona. A tale of tension and release.

Flurry Heart sighed as she looked out at the howling sands past their window. The storm had been their view for weeks now, and the local authorities of Saddle Dhabi simple weren’t letting them outside. Bloody light with a miserable spot for a sun had been their view, and day was almost the same as night. She had read in books as a filly all about Arabian nights, sand dunes, sand storms, bandits who collaborated with evil camels, and the savagery of the folk in that distant land. It felt surreal being here, surreal seeing the true fury of the winds and sands inches from her face.

But, no, that was not what bothered Flurry Heart. She was in no danger up on the 33'rd floor of the luxury hotel in Saddle Dhabi. She could wait out the storms. Eventually. They had TV, games, and her computer. Plenty of entertainment. And water. And food.

Something was wrong with her body, and she was scared.

She was hot, so hot, constantly. Every little movement of her legs sent funny twinges up and down the space between her legs. And then the fluid came. It was so weird. But it felt so good. She couldn’t stop touching herself, rubbing it. She wanted to stop, but it was irresistible.

But that wasn’t the worst part.

She had come here with her parents to her first real diplomatic conference as a mare, featured in her own right with her own diplomats to wrangle and dignitaries to deal with. The political side of everything had gone quite well. Though young, she was clever and her parents had indeed taught her very well.

That wasn't the problem.

It had all started three days ago. She knew what was happening; she’d had all the lessons and talk about heat, knew the biology, knew it would pass, knew that if she had sex now, she could easily become pregnant. But heat was just a word. But lust was just a word. But need was just a word. The reality was so much worse. Reality was a dozen masturbation sessions a day that never satisfied, daydreams about being rutted by a parade of cocks, actual dreams about being flooded with semen that left her awakening to disappointment, loins that never stopped weeping feminine fluids, an aching emptiness that just simply needed to be filled by something she couldn’t give it.

The worst part was that she couldn’t look at a stallion without her teenage marehood going crazy. The staff, the guards, other hotel guests… She was glad that looking at her mother didn’t make her hot.

That was small comfort, though. Because she sharing a suite with her mother and her father.

Of all ponies, why did it have to be her dad who drove her the craziest? Sure, he was muscled and chiseled, cut a good figure, had a strong face with kindly eyes. It did not help that ponies didn’t normally wear clothes; he had a big meaty dick and balls. He had a soothing voice that made her feel like she was being caressed just talking to him. Just seeing him filled her with confidence. He always knew how to cheer her up, how to make her laugh, make her feel safe, or impart a lesson. Those colts at school just didn’t compare. So immature, stupid assholes. Cracky voices, spindly legs, not a proper sized horsecock between the lot of them.

And Flurry could not pretend her father did not know how to use his.

She could hear him and mom every night in the other room of their grand suite, though they tried to be quiet. She heard her mother’s cries of pleasure, the creaking of the bed, the rusting of sheets, the noises of two bodies striking each other, and the throaty groans of her father emptying himself inside his wife. Sometimes they did it more than once. Sometimes they did it right before breakfast, or around lunch, when they figured that the noises of Haylo or some movie on the TV would cover up their passion. But the young alicorn princess always heard. And it got her hormones stirring.

She would touch herself to the noise of her family fucking. In this moment, brush against her slit revealed her wetness.

It was going to be fine until four days ago, when the storms started. Storm of the century, so it was being called. For a plain Ponish translation, they were all stuck in the hotel with nowhere to go. If only they could be allowed to return to the Crystal Empire, she had a cooler there, eighteen inches of comfort to trick her body into thinking its needs had been met by a mate. But here, 1337 miles away, in a country frightened of its own genitals, she had no escape, no release, no relief.

The wetness on her hoof… she licked it. Unbidden into her mind came the sounds of her parents fucking. The imagined them, more accurately imagined her father fucking her. She lay on her bed and touched between her legs. The honey was flowing, the pleasure was just beginning. She fucked her pussy with her hoof. She moaned quietly, “Oooh! Daddy…” She twisted and squirmed. The thought of his cock in her lit her insides on fire. Her rear legs twitched. “Daddy. Daddy. Yeesss, Daddy!” She had forgotten the door wasn’t locked.

Flurry Heart arched her back. She wasn’t going to last. Not with the psychic image of Shining Armor ramming her like she was his bitch, taking her like he took mom time after time. “Daddy!” she groaned. Her breath caught in a lusty gasp. Her body felt like it was on fire, and the only thing that helped was touching herself more. She rolled her clit around. It throbbed and thrummed with carnal electricity. The name escaped her lips. “Daddy! Yes! Fuck me, Daddy! Take me! I need you, Daddy!” She imagined him looking at her with eyes full of love, saying something about how he wasn’t going to last, how her little pussy felt too good, how he loved her and wanted to make his little mare happy. “Yes, Daddy, I’ll cum, too.” Her body vibrated. She was going to climax. “Daddy! Yes! Daddy! Yes! Daddy! Yes!”

“Flurry would you lik-“

“DaddYYYY!” Flurry screamed and quaked, only too late realizing she was looking eye to eye with her mother, Princess Cadance.

“I saw nothing!” Cadance bolted away, slamming the door behind her.

Flurry hid under the blankets, her pleasure cut off, unable to even breathe from the embarrassment. She was sick, a freak. Her daddy would never love her. Her mother hated her. Cadance was going to tell him, and from then on, he’d never be able to face her.

Flurry remained under her blankets until the bloody sun went down and was replaced by a not even visible moon. Her stomach growled. She needed food. There was no way her mom hadn’t seen her, hadn’t heard her calling for her husband at the moment of glory, hadn’t seen her hoof between her legs.

But maybe it was possible it was going to remain their secret? There had been no followup, mercifully no angry confrontation about what depravity this young lady was practicing in the privacy of her own bedroom.

She became angry. Like they could understand! They’d been dating for like forever, had Cadance ever even known a heat without a stallion to sate it? Had Shining forgotten what it was like to not have a mate to quench the boiling between his legs?

Her last session hadn’t been worth it. She was still horny, still unsatisfied. How many days of this torment again? Her mood was only worsened by being hungry and trapped. She levitated over her bank card and intended to steal down to the hotel bistro. After that display, she did not want to face her parents. She listened at the door. She heard nothing. She slowly opened the door silently.

“Oh, hi Flurry.”

Here heart skipped a beat. Sitting there at the counter wasn’t just her father, wasn’t just her mother, but both of them, looking expectantly at her.

“Come, have a seat,” dad said, pointing at the chair across from them. Flurry had no choice. She was caught in the open by both of them. It wasn’t like this conversation could be put off forever. She checked their expressions. Cadance looked pensive, mostly looking at Shining. Shining didn’t look angry. Instead he looked slightly bemused, though not exactly surprised. He was drumming his hooves on the counter, something he didn’t do when angry or tense.

The little mare crossed the floor to sit. “What’s this about?” There he was, looking at her with kindness, his strong features and maturity shining brightly. The girlish part of her heart did cartwheels when he spoke.

“Flurry,” her mother began, “have you been feeling okay? You’re not sick, are you?”

She shook her head. “No, I feel fine.” What were they playing at? Why did they prolong the torture?

“Are you sure? You’ve been spending a lot of time hidden away.”

Shining said, “It’s fine for you to have hormones, we respect your privacy, but please lock your door when going to Jill Junction, and maybe not call out to me so loud?”

“SHINY!” Cadance hissed. Flurry nearly fainted.

“What? We could only be so delicate.”

Flurry whimpered, “S-sorrry, I’ll be… better next time. I was just so … eager that I forgot to…”

“It’s fine,” excused her dad. “You’ve been doing that a lot, haven’t you, recently?”

She hung her head. “I have, yes. I can’t stop. I’m bored, I’m pent up, I’m in heat-“

“Don’t you have your cooler?” Cadance interrupted. How could she have forgotten? She’d bought it for her discretely a few years ago and had the talk about what it did prior to her first heat.

“No. It’s not allowed in this stupid country, they say it’s pornographic or something.” To a free Equestrian it truly was ridiculous. She felt her anger rise up. “Not like you understand, you don’t know what it’s like to be in heat with nothing to stop it.”

She didn’t know what she expected for making that bratty remark. To shock them into sympathy? To excuse her lack of discretion? To sneakily shame them into not fucking so much every day?

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor swapped looks. One raised an eyebrow, another flattened their ears. Lips curled and heads cocked. Confused? Were they deciding which one of them was gong to play bad pony and punish her for being disrespectful like that? Were they picking which one was going to have an even more awkward talk while the other was spared the indignity of having to talk to their teenage daughter about healthy masturbation habits in gory detail? Or were they going to guilt her about being selfish? No, they wouldn’t’; that wasn’t their style at all.

It was Cadance’s turn to sigh, “Flurry, my love, I heard what you were moaning when I interrupted you – sorry. I should have knocked.” Flurry Heart tried to say something back, but the words died in her throat. She was prevented, anyway, by a hoof held up. “Anyway, your father has something to say to you.” She turned her head to Shining. “Would you like me here, Dear, or would you rather this be just the two of you?”

“Do which you like better.”

Cadance sighed heavily with relief and stood up. She planted a deep kiss on his lips, and when she walked by Flurry, rubbed her mane affectionately before disappearing into her shared bedroom.

Shining Armor and Flurry Heart were alone. Here she was with just the object of her desire, her secret out. She found her voice missing in action. She tried to smile, but it just felt wrong, like not a smile at all, a nonverbal plea for clemency and help.

“Flurry… there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Yes, Dad?” she squeaked faintly.

“You’re not the only pony in this family to have had incestuous desires.”

Her mind jumped to a million tabloids and their sensational filth. “So the rumors about you and Aunty Twilight?”

“Yes. I uh mean, not in that way. We experimented back when we were little, but uh, never have done that as stallion and mare. We kissed, touched and saw each other, even did some oral play, slept together a couple times, but that was all over by when we were in our late teens.”

“Was she your first?”

“Actually, no, that was mom.”

“Cadance? How’s that news to me?”

“No, not your mom, my mom.”

Flurry’s eyes widened. “Ohhhh… Grandma popped your cherry, Daddy? That’s gross.” She wrinkled her nose and laughed.

Shining Armor got that wicked glint in his eye. He said, “Hey, she was pretty hot back in the day. Taught me the moves I needed to win your mother over. Ugh, we’re off topic. What I wanted to say was that Cadance knows about me and Twiley, me and mom, dad and Twiley. She suggested that if…” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

Flurry already knew what was about to be proposed. She just couldn’t believe it until she heard it from him. Her pulse quickened and face flushed. She felt herself growing wet under her tail. Her eyes drank in the male in front of her. She asked, “What, Dad?”

Her daddy drew in breath slowly. He met her eyes. “I mean, babygirl, if you want me to have sex with you to help with your heat, I’ll do it, and your mother’s okay with it, she even suggested it, knowing the family history of relations.”

A million questions went through the young mare’s mind, not one of them about what would come after she got cummed in. Excitement burst onto the scene. “Do you mean it, Daddy, really mean it?”

“I do.”

Flurry fidgeted, unable to sit still. “Would you have sex with me?”

“Yes.”

Flurry nervously twisted her mane in her between her hooves. “Could you be gentle?”

“Of course I’ll be.”

“And could you, uh, kiss me, first?”

“Sure thing, Flurry,” Shining said as he leaned across the table.

Flurry Heart stretched out her lips and felt them. Strong, masculine, reassuring. This wasn’t her first kiss by a long shot, but it was the first to make her wings pop and her horn spark. They broke apart. He kissed her again. It was a good kiss, a strong kiss with plenty of lip action and tongue. She welcomed her father into her mouth, the first pair of her lips he would pass today.

Flurry Heart moaned into Shining Armor’s kiss. She was aroused now. Her loins were going mad. The stickiness now coated her thighs, but she didn’t care. She was making out with her daddy and it felt more right than anything she’d ever done before in her life. They split to go to the bedroom. Shining picked her up and kissed her deeply again. She nestled into him and kissed him back harder as she was carried bridal style in his arms.

He threw her onto the bed where she landed with a flumph. She saw his dick. Mottled pink with black, it was emerging from its sheath. It looked huge and delicious. As if on cue, her pussy ached even more. She spread her legs for him as prompted by instinct. She was winking, she knew it. If he would just hilt in her right now and flood her with his hot cum, that’d do it. But Shining didn’t just do that and take her like the ancestors did. He instead climbed into the bed and stood over her, looking her in the eyes.

They kissed more. He asserted his strength to overpower her. She saw his nostrils flare; she knew that her mare musk from her soaked pussy must have reached them. She felt something prod her between the legs. She knew what it was and rocked her hips with a whinny, wanting it inside her immediately.

“You’re such a beautiful young mare, Flurry,” said Daddy as he kissed her face, and then trailed down her body, neck to barrel to stomach to teats, which he sucked enthusiastically, to her pussy. “If this is too much or you want me to stop, just say so. I won’t be mad. You’re my little filly and I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy. Please, make me a mare.”

“Sure thing, Sweety.”

And with that, the older stallion’s head went between her thighs. As she had fantasized just a few hours before, a tongue met her clit with a gentle lick.

It felt good. Flurry Heart inhaled sharply. She surrendered to him. The beloved face met her nubs with its lips and so planted a heavy kiss on the sensitive spot. Pleasure began to build within her. It was a tension in her already wound up body. Shining Armor doted on his daughter like he always had. She stroked his mane. “Daddy…” His tongue went in between her folds. It felt good. Her pussy was slick already, the vulva flushed and dilated, prepared for penetration. But her father was a gentlestallion and wanted to see to her pleasure. This was her first time, and he was going to make it as fantastic as it must have been in her fantasies.

He sweetly kissed her insides. His hot breath tickled at her nethers. It only added to her heat. Flurry Heart embraced estrus, letting the lust overtake her. Her thighs contracted, and she locked her partner in place to give her the pleasure she would die without. Shining dove in feverishly, not denying his daughter this. And so her cries came out, first as whimpers, and then as groans, and then fully metastasized into strident moans. Never in all her years could the made have imagined anything half so pleasurable, half so intense, so instinctual, something that just felt right, more so than anything else she had ever done. The pleasure was visceral. She felt her core muscles starting to tighten. It was fantastic, it was more than she could describe. Daddy found a sweet spot and just hit at it. She knew she clenched around his tongue. She heard the sloppiness of her juices on his muzzle. Something was happening. There was a feeling like tingling glass beneath her navel, the front of her abdomen.

With a wordless cry, Flurry jerked. A cascade of pleasure washed over her seconds later. She was cumming! A male was making her cum! Her dad was making her cum! She pulled and heaved at his head. Her horn lit up the dark room. She rode it out and fell limp, feeling her juices soak a puddle on the blanket. Her thighs released, and Shining Armor took a deep breath of gratitude.

“How was that, sweet girl?”

She smiled at him, “Oh, Daddy…” They cuddled together. She didn’t quite pass out, but he caressed her carefully, whispering sweet reassurances into her ear. Even when it was not for his benefit, he truly was being an excellent lover. She felt his cock poking against her. She looked down at it and grabbed it in her magic. “I’m sorry, Daddy, you’re all excited and all you’ve done is please me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he chuckled, “I want this time to be all about you.”

“But you’re being so good to me, I should make you feel good, too.”

“What would you like to do with me?”

Flurry hesitated. She asked, “May I suck your dick?”

“Sure.”

“If I make you cum, you’ll still have enough for my pussy, right?”

“Yes, yes, I will. A little bit of magic, and I’m like a fresh stallion, but I don’t think I’ll need that when my little mare is so sexy.” He shuffled onto his back. His penis was standing there over his belly, waiting. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Flurry kissed her dad on the mouth again, and then set her sights on his burgeoning erection. It was big, way bigger than the colts’ dicks at school. This was a stallion’s cock, a tool that had served its purpose thousands of times before, and even brought her into the world. And never had anything looked more tasty to the young lady.

She fluttered over to it and gave it a kiss. Then a lick. She ran her mouth up and down the magnificent member. She rubbed the horsecock and admired how it too. She put her mouth on the flat tip and kissed it. Then she wrapped her lips around and sucked. She’d heard more than enough talk to have the general idea, even if she didn’t have the practice. From the happy noises coming from by the pillows, she was doing well enough. But now was the big test.

Princess Flurry Heart opened her mouth and took the dick inside. It filled her mouth not uncomfortably. She was an amateur and lacked for technique, but not for enthusiasm. Noticing the effect she was having on her paternal partner excited her. Oh how she was soaked! After this, he was going to cast that spell and fuck her right away, or so help her, she’d overpower him and ride him anyway.

Her father started trembling. Happy noises came from his mouth. She tasted something from the tip. The young alicorn teen bobbed her cute mouth even faster up and down the shaft of daddy’s dick It was rock hard, so hard. She put extra tongue and suction on it. She breathed through her nose, but she could not go far down for fear she’d gag. But she wanted it all. He was breathing raggedly now, calling her name. Making her daddy moan in pleasure made her bring a hoof between her legs and stroke her sopping pussy. Oh, she was ready.

“Flurry! I’m gonna cum!” She felt it surge. She almost panicked. Out or in? Swallow or spit? That decision was made when the first blast of cum met her tongue, and she swallowed it to avoid drowning. She bobbed her head, and then, without thinking, she took the climaxing cock into her throat, down to the balls. “AAAHHH! FUUUCK!” Shining yelled at her as he spewed sperm down her gullet, giving it all to her. More than a dozen thick pumps of cum rocketed from her dad’s cock and settled in her stomach. She felt powerful; the most amazing stallion she knew, and his genitals were buried in her face and he was powerless to stop the pleasure she was giving him.

She eventually relinquished his penis when it deflated. ”You like that, Daddy?”

“Wow, Flurry, your boyfriends are going to be lucky.”

She giggled and turned around. “So, are you ready to fuck me, Daddy? Like you promised?” She couldn’t deny it, that cocksucking had turned her on like crazy. If he denied her now, she’d fling herself from the window and hurl to her doom.

“Yeah, just a second, baby.” Shining Armor’s horn lit, shadows danced, and then he got up. “All good to go. Stand on the floor, put your front hooves on the bed.”

Flurry did so. She couldn’t hide her excitement. She giggled and pranced her way to the side of the big luxurious bed and assumed the position. This was it, she was going to have sex, she was going to fuck, and at long last this horrible heat was going to be abated!

She had just one last question. “Is it going to fit?”

“It fit in Twilight and she’s much smaller than you; relax, you’re going to love this.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

She heard her father walk around her, almost painfully slowly, as if surveying the treasure he was about to enjoy. She shook her ass at him provocatively. She wanted to feel him grip her hips and bite her neck, rut her like the hormonal slut she was! And to not stop until she overflowed and gushed with his seed.

She felt hooves on her shoulder from behind, a weight pressing down on her back and something prodding against her thigh. Oh just take her already! “Are you ready, Flurry?”

“Yes, Daddy, fuck me.”

“As you wish, babygirl.”

And with that, Shining Armor went silent. Flurry Heart felt him shuffle behind her. Then something weight on her. Then something prodded at her soaked slit. Then she felt something slid into her. Oooooooohhhhh! That was strange…… but niiiiiceeee. She shuddered and shivered. It went in so easily, so easily she was penetrated by her dad’s cock.

It was hot, hard, and throbbing. But her insides were even hotter. “Fuck, Flurry, you’re so hot. Next time, don’t let it get this bad, just let me know and I’ll see to it. It’s like your pussy is on fire.” He began thrusting. “You’re so wet, just like your mother.”

“You feel so good, Daddy.”

They stopped talking as he began to thrust more into her. The thrusts were long and smooth. He would plunge in all the way and Flurry would nearly sing for joy. Then he would pull all the way out and she would want to wail in despair at her newfound privation. Only to then fill her all the way again, producing an aroused squeak from the teenage princess. This wasn’t like her cooler at all. It was way better. A real cock was amazing!

Pleasure built from every stroke. Every thrust in elicited it from the deepest reaches of her body. Every draw out awoke a new ache that would immediately be redressed when he rammed into her again. The cock in her pussy felt amazing, better than anything. She nearly forgot all about her own hooves, about her tongue, craving nothing more than this cock, her father’s cock, forever, for all time, all day every day, to fuck her.

He sped up, now sure he wouldn’t hurt her. She could take him. It was like her body was built for this, built for him. The balls slapped against her. She thought about them, big and hard, full of foals to flood her with. Her daddy was suffering, she needed to relieve him with her body, her pussy.

She needed his cum inside her!

“Fuck me, Daddy! Daddy, yes! Daddy, yes! Fuck your little Flurry!”

Shining gave a grunt and drove into her fiercely. His thrusts were growing sloppier. He spent more time hilted deeply inside. She felt his muscles contract and shake. She was feeling good, too. Her carnal excitement was nearly overwhelming. This male was driving her crazy! He was balls deep in her. He hilted again and again. Pwack! Pwack! Pwack! Pwack! Pwack! She quivered and moaned, calling his name, begging him to rut her like a beast.

He bit the back of her neck, securing her in a feral hold. “Flurry, I can’t last long. I’m going to cum inside you soon.”

“Good, Daddy, I want you to, I need you to cum inside me!” She shook her ass at him, proffering her pert precocious precious plot for powerful poundings.

Flurry Heart felt the sensations thrumming and blooming again inside of her. She wasn’t going to last, either. She was going to cum again! This time by being fucked, and while she came, she was going to get filled with cum like Daddy’s little cock slut deserved, like her biological imperative needed. Her father fucked her hard. He met his thrusts. She felt him grow jerky and growl. He bit her, but it only turned her on more in how they fucked like animals, like their ancestors had on the planes, just male and female, stallion and mare, mate and mate.

Flurry felt the tremors. She cried out, “Daddy! I’m cumming!”

Her father hilted inside. “Flurry!” He yelled. She heard some feminine squeaks from through the wall; her mom had been enjoying listening! Celestia, her mom’s moans were hot!

White hot pleasure at the cock and the dirtiness of the whole situation flooded the alicorn’s body with pleasure. Every though was wiped away, save for how hot everything was. Her body convulsed, her pussy clenched and there was a rush of fluids as it tried desperately to grab onto and milk the pulsing cock as it flooded her insides. She felt herself being flooded with something hot and fluid, sticky. She let out a long happy groan as it surged through her. Hot sperm, her dad’s sperm, coursing through her, filling her pussy at long last, a trillion times better than any cooler could ever hope for! Flurry’s pussy belonged to Daddy now, it’d always be his. He still clung to her and thrusted, grunting loudly as her body invited his release.

Her thirst, her desire, at last was quenched. She collapsed forwards, her pussy leaking both cum and juices. The fluids swirled around warmly inside her, making her feel delightfully full. She collapsed forwards onto the bed, her father following her. He cuddled her face to face.

They kissed and cuddled, just savoring the heavenly bliss post release, not caring who they were, where they were, or what they’d just done. They were sweaty, covered in fluids, and reeked of fornication. But all was right in their worlds, and that was all that mattered.

“Wow, Daddy.”

“All better, Flurry?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“If you ever need help with heat again, just ask me.”

She kissed him full on the mouth again tiredly. “Thank you, Daddy! You’re the best. But what about mom?”

“She’s in on this, said she may want to join in later if this went well.”

“I can’t wait for her to join us, Daddy.”

“Neither can I, my little princess.”

They kissed one last time. Then, they fell asleep, soaked with each other and flooded with love. The sandstorm outside was of no importance. Their needs were sated and their love was stronger than ever. Truly, this lockdown may have been the best thing to ever happen to them.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, if you have anything to say about, drop a comment. Any and all feedback is appreciated very much.


End file.
